totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Choinka sirotka, zabierzmy ją do środka/@comment-25081289-20190106184554
Co tam, Wojcik? ^^ Spodziewałem się tego odcinka dopiero za tydzień, no ale skoro jest szybciej to nie będę wybrzydzać... aż tak bardzo. c: Trzymasz dobre tempo, to co następny 13.01? Wracając do odcinka... fajnie, że tak jak ostatnio jest to kontynuacja kolejnego co przyjemnie wpływa na czytanie, gdyby ktoś zabrał się za to pierwszy raz z opóźnieniem. Już na samym początku mamy ciepłą scenkę pomiędzy Billem a Lukrecją, która ewidentnie ma słabość do wysokiego blondyna. Co prawda rano Shannon budzi się oparta o Billa, nie sądzę by chłopak usiadł tam przypadkowo jak to sam określił, ogólnie parcie do niego dziewczyn jest niesamowite. Chyba tylko dla Fat Amy i Crominy jest on obojętny. Czytając dalej od razu da się zauważyć kto chce się wykreować na stratega/cichego antagonistę programu. Trzeba przyznać, że Nathanielek jest cwany, ale coś czuję, że za max. 2 odcinki poczuje na własnej skórze lodowaty powiew powietrza. Co jeszcze? Z odcinka na odcinek wyrabiam sobie coraz to szerszą opinię o wszystkich domownikach, wliczając to blondynów z TF. Najmocniej mimo wszystko widzę progres Daniela, w tym odcinku bardzo mi się podobał, szczególnie jak zlewał Nathaniela, haha. Skoro to reality show, tak jakby, to jakby nie mogło zabraknąć sojuszów? Można powiedzieć, że pierwszy oficjalny można odbębnić, chociaż to było spodziewane od początku. Junior i Dion od początku dobrze się dogadują i wspierają, konkretniej to Junior wspiera Irokeza gdy ten obrywa lub błaźni się przed Shannon... no ale tak, wspierają się. ^^ Coś mi się wydaje, że Daniel i Cromina również będą blisko, ale to tylko moje przypuszczenia, bardziej zastanawia mnie co będzie działo się w paczce Bill, Lukrecja, Fiona, Wolfe & Shannon. Słodziaśny duet ma słabość do słodziaśnego Blondyna, który ewidentnie kręci się wokół Shannon, a do tego Wolfe chyba czuje ciepło do Lukrecji... ahhh, romans pełną parą. Czy znajdzie się coś dla mojego Irokeza i jego kumpla, piłkarza? Hah, to ciekawe, ale z biegiem czasu nabieram do Krystynki większej sympatii niż w The Forest. Tam była dla mnie taką wkurzającą starszą babką, a tutaj... sympatyczna i śmieszna staruszka, która skrywa pewien sekret. Może to kwestia lokacji, a może po prostu lekka modyfikacja charakteru, a może to po prostu te włosy odcienia blond. ^^ Fifi również staje się kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjaciółką Lukrecji... cóż, od początku była kimś więcej, ale z odcinka na odcinek uważam, że będzie miała jakąś swoją misję... albo wątki (może romansik z pewnym chłopaczkiem? ^^) Mało trochę dzisiaj Crominy i Kennetha, no ale... cóż, nie odczuwałem takiego braku mimo wszystko. Wolfe zrobił się mniej irytujący, o dziwo. O kimś zapomniałem? Ah tak... Ryan, cóż, nawet mi go trochę szkoda, ale tylko trochę, ze względu na pewnego innego jegomościa. Zadanko... proste i klimatyczne. Chociaż zastanawiam się dlaczego wszyscy usilnie próbowali naśladować Billa Cyfe...Blondyna. No i... co to za problem rozplątać lampki świąteczne? Znaczy się... może to jest, ja nigdy nie miałem z tym problemu. ;u; Ku mojemu (nie)zaskoczeniu wygrał pan Blodyn, a przy okazji stało się to na co czekałem tyle czasu... Chasik znalazł chyba swojego nowego nemezis, ktoś musi wypełnić tą lukę po Williamie. :D Chociaż w tym starciu stawiam na tego wyższego i bardziej magicznego. Ryan skapnął się, że Nathaniel go spił, o losie, szok. I tak wyleciał, a właściwie to sam się wyewakuował. Dlaczego tylko nie powiedział o tym co zrobił Nathaniel? Ehh, typical, głupota jak zwykle. No to Bill, oglądamy taśmy o... jak mu tam było? Ahh, Kyle! Nie no, niech Shannon się trochę podepresjuje przed kompem, zasłużyła. Jaki milutki. :3 Wyłapałem kilka nawiązań, jak to gdy Chase zbywa Lukrecję gładzi się po policzku, ale podczas czytania zauważyłem też coś interesującego, być może to tylko moja wyobraźnia, no ale postanowiłem się wypowiedzieć na ten temat. Czytając tak kolejne wypowiedzi mam takie lekkie wrażenie, że postacie, przynajmniej niektóre, zachowaniem lekko przypominają ich właścicieli, chociażby Bill, Junior czy prowadzący. Może to tylko wrażenie, ale mimo wszystko przyjemnie się to czyta, oby tak dalej. No i zauważyłem też ogromną zmianę w zachowaniu prowadzących. Jak Katie poniżej napisała, tym razem to Chase jest tym „dobrym gliną” a Jeff tym „złym”. I szczerze, podoba mi się to. Od zawsze wkurzało mnie, że Chase był takim... takim... Chasikiem! A teraz nawet pałam do niego sympatią... coś czuję, że w tym sezonie będzie #TeamChase. Czekam, kiedy blondyni pożrą się tak poważnie między sobą. Odcinek na jeszcze wyższym poziomie niż poprzedni. Widać, że wczuwasz się bardziej i bardziej w to co piszesz, a The Xmas dzięki temu jest idealną lekturą na wieczór. Szkoda, że trzeba na to tyle czekać (aż tydzień XD), ale jak już jest... nie mam zastrzeżeń, naprawdę. Gwiazdy: Bill, Lukrecja, Fiona Faworyci: Dion, Junior, Krystynka, Cromina, Fat Amy, Daniel Neutralni: Wolfe, Shannon Pasożyty: Nathaniel